Electrical distribution systems can be embodied as busbar systems. Busbar systems are used to transport and distribute electrical energy. Typical tasks of a busbar system are, for example, to connect a transformer to a subsidiary distribution box via a main distribution box or to supply large consumers. Busbar systems are also used in wind power plants to conduct the current of a generator generated in the tower head to the tower base. The busbars of a busbar system are typically housed in a busbar enclosure which prevents unwanted electrical contact between busbars and the environment. In this case, the busbar enclosure is dimensioned such that, on the one hand, the distances required to prevent unwanted electrical contact are guaranteed and, on the other, the busbars inside the busbar enclosure are cooled by natural or forced convection.
The housings of previous busbar systems form a functional unit with the busbars which results in restrictions with respect to the dimensions of the busbar elements and in the ventilation of the system. Especially during the transportation of energy over long, vertical paths, for example in high-rise buildings or wind power plants, restricted ventilation or convection inside the busbar enclosures results in the accumulation of heat in the upper region of the installed busbar systems.